The concept of clustering oil and/or gas conductors with set dimensions between them to form the vertical legs of an offshore production facility structure (a "cluster" platform) is well known. Conventionally, cluster platforms are assembled onshore and transported across a body of water, and positioned and installed by a crane barge offshore.
Such a method of assembling and positioning cluster platforms, however, requires substantial installation time and expense. In an attempt to reduce the required installation time and expense, cluster platforms have been assembled offshore (i.e., underwater) by driving conductors into the floor of a body of water, and then spreading, or opening up, the conductors sufficiently to position prefabricated horizontal bracing elements between the conductors at various elevations. Long-bolt, friction-type clamps attached to the ends of the bracing elements are then clamped to the conductors to secure them in place. While the use of such prefabricated bracing elements and clamps reduces the time required to assemble cluster platforms, they are prohibitively expensive.
Accordingly, a continuing search has been directed to the development of systems and devices which can be used to more quickly and more economically assemble offshore cluster platforms.